Highland Hallow
by Brandiwine
Summary: Richie is chasing a woman through a cemetery. He wonders who she is. He invites her to Duncan's house for a Halloween party. Who is she? How do they know her?


Highlander

Highland Hallow

by Brandiwine

August 16, 2016

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or its characters, but I am a big fan.

One

The night was cold and dark as pitch as Richie Ryan followed the shadow of a girl through a dimly lit cemetery.

"Don't lose your head." A voice whispered behind the girl as she raced away again as Richie followed behind not wanting to startle her further.

"Where is she going? Where did she come from?" Richie mused as they raced on.

"Don't lose yer head." A scottish voice whispered in Sonnya's ear as she shivered before running off in a totally different direction.

"I'm getting tired of this." Richie said to himself as he caught up to the girl and grabbed her arm.

"Stop! What do you want?" She shrieked as Richie reeled back from her but didn't let go.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if you were ok."

"It's All Hallow's Eve, and I'm frightened. I was running from the wind I guess." Sonnya explained feeling crazy.

"It's cold out here. Do you live nearby?" Richie asked as a mew emitted from her purse.

"That was nothing. That was me." Sonnya said mewing herself as Richie laughed.

"I know a cat when I hear one. Why do you have a cat in the bag?" Richie asked not able to help laughing.

"He's my friend Socrates. You said yourself it's cold. It's his travel bag." Sonnya said as the cat mewed again.

"I have a friend named Duncan Mccleod. Maybe you've heard of him." Richie said as Sonnya shrugged.

"Maybe. Why?" She asked pulling her cloak tighter around her to keep out the chill.

"He's having a party at his house. There will be food and drink and fun. Maybe you'd like to come along?"

"Maybe. Would your friend mind?" Sonnya asked pointing at her bag.

"Probably not. We could ask." Richie said offering his arm as Sonnya smiled and took it.

"Thank you, Sir. You might be my knight in shining armor this night.

"Richie Ryan. You?" He asked as they walked to Duncan's house.

"Sonnya Henny Mc'Pherson." Sonnya answered as Richie stared at her in awe.

"You're Angus Mc'Pherson's wife? The weapon smith?"

"Yes. At least I was until he lost his head."

"Here we are. I bet Mac knows Angus too."

"Why not? Everyone knows Angus." Sonnya said following Richie inside while trying hard not to appear nervous.

Two

"Richie, who's your friend?" Mac asked upon seeing Sonnya enter his home.

"Mac, this is Sonnya Henny Mc'Pherson." Richie introduced as Sonnya gave forth a shy smile.

"Hi. This is a great party." She said glancing around at various guests.

"Thank you. I tried to stop in on Angus. Would you happen to know where he is?" Mac asked as Sonnya looked shamedly away.

"Angus was beheaded by a spaniard with a six fingered hand."

"So your house was"

"Sold like our belongings. I guess the funds went the way with Angus."

"So where have you been staying? What have you been eating?" Mac asked with concern as Methos chose that moment to interject.

"Hi, I'm Adam Pierson your Watcher. Where have you been? You fell off the grid for a time, Sonnya." Methos said as Sonnya smirked.

"You are also an immortal are you not, Methos?" Sonnya whispered as Methos nodded.

"I'm both. But enough about me. Where have you been?" Methos asked as Sonnya found she felt a little faint.

"I'd love to answer your questions, but I have to use the ladies room. Do you have one?" She asked as Mac nodded.

"Just that way up the stairs and to the right." He directed as she smiled her thanks before flitting away.

"Why so many questions?" Sonnya mused as she stood before a porcelain sink.

"Was Angus so known? I was never known like that was I?" Sonnya queried herself as she reached to turn on the tap and screamed. There before her hand lay a spider the size of her hand and black as pitch.

"Sonnya, are you know? What is it?" Mac asked barging into the bathroom after a brief, frantic knock.

"I saw" She stopped disbelieving because the spider was no longer there.

"You thought what?" Mac asked gazing at her with concern.

"I thought I saw a ghost. Silly aren't I? I'm sorry. I'll be right out." Sonnya said giving Mac a smile before shutting the door in his face.

"She was hallucinating." Methos said as Mac gave a little start because he hadn't heard him come up.

"Don't do that."

"Why not? Ghosts about? She needs to eat and have something to drink."

"She also has Socrates in her bag. Maybe he could do with a bit of comfort himself for a couple days."

"I don't know if she'll stay or where she's been."

"I found her in a cemetery running from ghosts." Richie said as Mac and Methos came downstairs talking.

"Did she seem like someone was speaking to her?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Richie finished as he saw Sonnya rejoin them over Mac's shoulder.

"I'm Duncan Mc'Cleod of the Clan Mc'Cleod. Please make yourself at home. My friends call me, Mac."

"Thank you. I'm Sonnya as I said. Thank you again." Sonnya said moving to eye the food table as Duncan and Methos watched from afar.

"I think we're going to bob for apples later. Will you stay?" Richie asked as Sonnya had just picked up a plate.

"And will there be pumpkin carving? Perhaps a costume contest?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. It's cold tonight. Just stay one night. You can leave in the morning no questions asked." Richie finished as Sonnya really smiled next.

"Ok, Richie."

"Really?"

"Yes because you asked nicely. You are adorable." She said laughing as he said.

"I know. Can I make you a plate?"

"No thank you. It all looks so good."

"You can have whatever you like. How about I get us some drinks?"

"Yes, that would be nice. No alcohol."

"Of course not. I'll be right back." Richie promised as Sonnya nodded before filling her plate with every food she could imagine or half of it.

"I don't mean to pry, but I am your Watcher, Sonnya. Where have you been?" Methos asked as Sonnya sipped some punch.

"You're right. You do have the right to know. I've been living in cemeteries."

"Why?"

"I just couldn't live without Angus. I didn't have a house to live in so why not a cemetery?" She finished wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You could have reached out to me. I could have found you a place to stay."

"Is that your job?"

"Yes. Sonnya, I think you need medical attention and a place to stay. What do you say?" He asked as she felt trapped all of the sudden for some unknown reason.

"Richie said I could stay here just for tonight. Do you think mac would mind?"

"No, I don't mind. You can stay a couple days if you need to." Mac offered as Sonnya staunched a sob and smiled.

"Thank you. You are very kind."

"You are Angus's wife and Angus was a friend of mine. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Sonnya said not helping crying this time as Duncan took her into his arms for comfort.

"Maybe Methos could look at you? Just in case you're not well for some odd reason?"

"Maybe later. I think I'm tired. At least I'm tired of running."

"Then stop for a few days. It's ok to stop just for now." Mac offered as Sonnya nodded.

"I have Socrates." She said looking into her bag and finding no cat.

"It's ok. Socrates is here somewhere." Duncan reassured as Socrates meowed and put his paws on Sonnya's knee.

"There you are, Baby. I was worried. Are you having fun?" She cooed to the cat after picking him up in her arms and breathing a sigh of relief that he was found.

"I don't mind cats, and we have plenty of room if you'd like to rest soon."

"Thank you again, Mac. I would like to rest now if that's ok?"

"That's fine. It's just up this way." Duncan said leading Sonnya to a room just off to the left from the bathroom.

"This is a great room. Are you still bobbing for apples? Richie said something about it." She said as Duncan smiled.

"Yes. Would you like to participate?" He asked seeing she wasn't as tired as she'd appeared.

"Yes. It sounds like fun." She said as they descended the stairs to join the party once more.

Three

"I'm glad you decided to stay at the party." Richie said as Sonnya smiled.

"I thought bobbing for apples would be fun. How do you do it?" Sonnya asked as Richie smirked.

"Well you put your face in a pot of apples with water and grab it with your teeth. Are you ok with water in your face? Maybe up your nose?" Richie queried as Sonnya laughed.

"Maybe just one try." Sonnya said as a clown nudged her shoulder.

"Don't you want your balloon, Mrs. Mc'Pherson?" The clown asked looking sinister as Sonnya turned away from him and back to Richie.

"Is it time to bob now?" She asked hoping the clown would go away.

"Not just yet, but soon. Are you ok? You look like you saw something." He said as she shrugged.

"Nope. It's All Hallow's Eve. There are bound to be bizarre things. Right?"

"I guess so. Would you like some punch?" He asked finishing his drink from earlier.

"No thanks. How did you meet Mac?" She asked finding a seat to sit in as Richie joined her.

"I uh broke into his antique store. I was arrested, but he helped them to let me go."

"And you've been here ever since?" She asked accepting a glass of water from a passing by Methos.

"Yep. I do race bikes from time to time, but I always come here. This is my home." He said as Sonnya looked wistful.

"Angus and I had a home together once. It was a cottage near a beach. It was so enchanting, but"

"But Angus was killed and as lost your way. Stuff happens."

"Yes, stuff happens. Have you ever been in love, Richie? If you have, I hope you've never felt the pain I did.

"I have been in love and I have felt pain, but it ebbs after awhile. You have to let yourself let it go eventually or it can drown you."

"That sounds wise. Thank you."

"Richie, wise? It must be late." Mac joked as they laughed.

"I suppose no one is as wise as you, Professor."

"No, not really." Mac smiled as they laughed.

"I'm glad you're having a good time, Sonnya. Halloween is for fun not for fear." Mac said as Sonnya thought she'd seen some ghostly forms flying about the ceiling.

"Yes, it is for fun. Apple time then?"

"Actually the apples happen to be rotten."

"Oh no. That's a shame."

"Yeah. Well. We could play a game instead."

"Ouija?"

"No, not Ouija. Maybe Hide and Seek or charades or something." Mac suggested as Richie snored.

"Maybe old folks games."

"Hey. Those games are fun." Sonnya defended as Mac winked.

"Thank you, Sonnya. You know what good games are."

"I know what good games are like Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Punk." Mac said punching Richie playfully as Sonnya turned her attention to the stairs where she saw an apparition of her husband Angus.

"Angus?"

"Come to me, Sonnya. I'm so lonely. I've missed you." Angus pleaded as Sonnya stared at him in shock.

"Sonnya, are you ok?" Richie asked as Mac stared at her with concern.

"Is there something there, Sonnya?" Mac asked as Methos came to see what the fuss was about.

"I can't do this."

"You can't do what?" Richie asked in alarm.

"Angus, you're dead! You can't be here! No!" Sonnya started screaming as Methos took that moment to intervene.

"Sonnya, it's all right. There's nothing there. Would you like to come with me?" He asked in a kind voice as she ceased her antics and rose to take his arm.

"Where will we go? How far can I run?"

"No need to run. You're just experiencing stress. Let me help you." Methos offered as Sonnya nodded and let him help her to her room.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mac offered as Methos helped Sonnya into bed.

"Maybe a hot drink. Hot chocolate or tea."

"I'm sorry."

"She doesn't drink tea." Richie guessed as Sonnya smiled wearily.

"Are you clairvoyant?"

"No. You just don't seem like a tea toter." He said as she chuckled.

"I'm a doctor. Can I just check your vitals quickly?"

"Yes. Of course. I'm sorry if I created a scene."

"Nonsense. The party was almost over anyway. It's getting late." Methos said checking Sonnya's temperature, blood pressure, and pulse.

"Hot chocolate it is." Mac said returning a few minutes later with a tray.

"Thank you. You are the perfect host." Methos said without spite as he slipped a pill into the hot chocolate before offering it to Sonnya.

"It's hot." Mac said as Sonnya nodded.

"Thank you. I owe as so much. Oh, Socrates. Are you being a good kitty?" Sonnya asked as a meow emanated from beside her.

"Meow." The cat seem to answer as Sonnya laughed a little more.

"Good kitty." She said stroking the cat before sipping her drink.

"We'll be just downstairs if you need us." Methos offered as Duncan followed him while Richie stayed.

"How is the hot chocolate? Not too cool not too hot?" He asked sitting beside her.

"It's really good. You don't have to stay."

"How about some company just for a little bit? I can read." He said as she spit a little from laughing.

"Most people can read these days."

"What I meant was I could read to you if you'd like. Girls like that stuff sometimes."

"Yes, girls like that. What do you h"I like lots of things." She said as Richie took the half-empty cup from her and put it back on the tray.

"How about Grimm's Fairy Tales?"

"Oh, Richie. Those are my favorites. It's as if you know me so well."

"Actually, I cheated. Angus told us things about you."

"Yes. He told lots of people about me and I told people about him. It's love." She sighed beginning to feel unexplicatively sleepy.

"How about we start with Rumplestiltskin?"

"My favorite. I'm ready." She said snuggling down into the covers with Socrates purring beside her.

"All right then. Once upon a time."

Four

"Will she be ok, Methos?" Duncan asked as he began to clean up the party.

"She's suffering grief, anxiety, and depression. I won't lie to you. I gave her a mild sedative."

"I can understand that. She's been living in the cemetery hasn't she?"

"I think so. She looks malnourished and pale."

"Should she go to a hospital?"

"No. She just needs rest and food and drink. I can take her to the abby if you'd like." Methos said doing his best to help clean up.

"No, that's not necessary. Besides, she seems to like Richie. Maybe he can help her. Maybe I could give her some money until she gets back on her feet."

"She has money?" Methos sc as Duncan stopped in his tracks.

"What? Where?"

"Angus was a weapon smith and a close friend to immortals. He chose me to help them though I've no idea why."

"Because you're a good friend. What did he ask you to do?"

"He purchased the cottage they began in for her to live in in case she went astray."

"She has done that. There's no farther astray than the cemetery is there?"

"No. He also put aside a bank account and gave me the information for it. I'll give it to her when she's ready."

"And when do you think that will be?"

"Soon I think. We just have to wait and see."

"And waiting is the hard part." Duncan said as Methos smirked.

"Some say good things come to those who wait."

"Possibly." Duncan said cleaning up more as Sonnya awoke to Richie smiling at her from beside her bed.

Five

"Good morning, Sunshine. How did you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby. Sorry I fell asleep while you reading."

"That's ok. You were tired."

"I was drugged for my own good. Thank you for being kind."

"That's what chivalrous men do." Richie said seating himself beside her as she smiled.

"So it would seem. You brought breakfast. You didn't have to do that."

"I overheard Mac and Methos saying you need to eat. So, please, eat." Richie emplored as Sonnya nodded before biting into a piece of toast smothered in butter.

"Thank you. It is heavenly." She said after swallowing some juice so she wouldn't choke.

"I'm glad you like it. I have a surprise for later. Are you game?"

"Yes, I am. I could use some fun."

"Ask and you shall receive. You finish eating. We'll get ready and go. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Later."

"Yeah, later." Sonnya said continuing to eat as she thought of Richie and beamed with happiness.

Six

"So, where are you taking Sonnya?" Duncan asked watching Richie pack up a picnic basket in his kitchen.

"I thought we'd go to the beach and have a picnic. Can you watch Socrates? I think he's kind-of a baby to her."

"Probably. Since no baby, a cat." Duncan said as they laughed.

"So I can tell her you're sitting?"

"It shouldn't be too hard." Duncan said petting the cat as he sidled up to him and wound himself around his legs.

"Good thing he's a short hair."

"Yes, but they still shed. Have fun."

"Thanks."

"I'm ready, and I brought the tray down." Sonnya said standing in the kitchen wearing a butterfly patterned dress of light-blue with her hair in a braid behind her back.

"I'll take that." Duncan said taking the tray as Sonnya smiled.

"Thank you. Hello, Socrates. You look happy." She said picking up the cat and cradling him as he meowed and purred.

"Socrates will be safe with me. There's no need to worry."

"I appreciate that. Is there anything I can do to return your kindness?"

"Just be happy and have fun. Methos wants to talk to you when you come back. Ok?"

"Ok." Sonnya said putting Socrates down gently on the floor before turning to take Richie's hand.

"We're off then." He said taking her hand to go outside to the road where his motorcycle waited.

"We're going on that?"

"You don't like motorcycles?" Richie asked wondering if this was a bad idea.

"No, I think it would be fun. You said you race bikes. I'd love to go on an adventure."

"Ok then. Hop on." Richie said jumping on the bike as Sonnya hopped on behind him and held fast.

Seven

"Oh, Richie! This is fun!" Sonnya squealed as they raced on his bike through the streets of Long Beach, California.

"Here we are, My Lady." Richie said once they'd gotten off his bike.

"It's so beautiful out here. The water looks so calm." Sonnya mused as Richie spread out a beach blanket for them to sit on.

"Can I take your hand?" Richie asked as Sonnya smiled and let Richie help her to sit down.

"I can't thank you enough for this. My life has been upside down lately."

"I can imagine after Angus going and all." Richie mentioned as seagulls squawked overhead.

"If you've lost someone."

"I have."

"Then you also know the pain of love and loss."

"I think most people do. I brought lunch. You hungry?"

"Not just yet. Tell me things, Richie."

"What sort of things?"

"When did you know you were an immortal? How did you feel about it?"

"I found out when my friend Tessa was killed. Mac knew all along, but"

"You didn't have a clue. I can understand that."

"How did you know?"

"What have we here? Losing your husband wasn't enough?" A tall spaniard asked with dark curls and furious, brown eyes.

"How did you find me? I thought I ran away far enough."

"It would seem that you didn't. I'll take his head. Then I'll take yours."

"You know this guy?" Richie asked jumping up and taking out his rapier.

"Yes. He killed my husband. Please, Tonyo."

"Please, Tonyo. Don't kill him. He is my new love." The man mocked as tears filled Sonnya's eyes.

"Leave her out of this. This is between us." Richie said taking the first swipe as Sonnya screamed and did what she did best. She jumped up and ran.

"Mac, it's Richie."

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked as Richie stood in a diner calling him.

"I got into it with the guy that killed Angus."

"You're still alive. That's a good sign."

"Yeah, but Sonnya freaked. She's gone. What do I do?"

"Where are you?"

"The pier at Long Beach Sound."

"I'll be right there and we'll go find her."

"Do you think she could find her way back to your place?"

"Maybe. I'll have Methos look too. See you in a few."

"Sure." Richie said as they hung up and Sonnya found herself again in a cemetery.

EIGHT

"I needed holy ground, My Love. I needed you, but you're dead. Soon I will be dead. Is Richie dead?"

"Hello, Sonnya. Richie's fine." Methos said as Sonnya flinched from the sound of his voice.

"So the man who killed my husband is dead?"

"Yes. Richie killed him."

"I owe Richie a thanks."

"What brought you here to your husband's grave?"

"I miss him so much. What will I do without him? Where will I go? I only have Socrates." Sonnya confessed as tears spilled down her cheeks from sorrow.

"You're not as alone as you think."

"I'm not?"

"No. Richie and Mac are your friends and so am I."

"You are the oldest immortal alive and yet you are here helping me. Why?"

"Angus asked me to. He purchased your cottage for you and left you a bank account."

"How?"

"You don't think Angus would have put away rainy day money?"

"I don't know. We never talked finances. I was the wife. He was the businessman."

"It's not hard to keep a bank account. I know you can do this."

"How do you know that?" She asked accepting a tissue from him.

"Because you are a strong woman. You survived the spaniard and you kept yourself alive. You've kept Socrates safe. No more can be asked of you."

"Will it get better? What will I do with myself?"

"You can do anything you want. The world is your oyster. What do you say?" Methos asked holding out his arms as she clung him sobbing.

"Sorry."

"Why? I'm here for you just as Richie and Mac are. You're not alone. Ok?"

"Ok. Do you know what this is? Have you felt this?" She asked breaking away from him to wipe her face and blow her nose.

"Yes, I know it well. I was in love with a woman who had cancer. I thought I could save her, but I failed. We spent every moment together though, and I wouldn't have changed that ever."

"Me neither. Angus was a wonderful husband. I miss him."

"I know. I miss Alexa just as Mac misses Tessa. We go on though. Life goes on."

"Yes, it does. Will you take me back so I can collect Socrates?"

"My car is just over there." Methos pointed as Sonnya smiled and hugged him once more.

"Thank you, Grandpa." She said smiling as Methos winced.

"It's just Methos or Adam. Don't push your luck." He warned as she laughed before following him to his car so she could find her way home.

The End.


End file.
